Not Alone
by Alicia Trinidad
Summary: Sequel to Coming Home. Bella's cousin comes home and finds her in the woods. This causes an unknown path to open. With a new path comes new choices. These choices can either make or break everyone. Their about to find out that there are deadly creatures that go bump in the night. More so than vampires or werewolves. In a fucked up world were monsters exist can love be found?
1. Chapter One: Not Alone

This is the sequel to Coming Home. I do not own either Twilight or Yu Yu Hakusho. This will be the only declaimer. Oh and I will be using events from both the Twilight Movies and Books. This starts in New Moon. And this will be a story where the oc ends up with a character. You will have to wait and see. Please let me know if you guys would like any kinds of twist. I'm opened to ideas and I can either keep you on your seats or piss you off. That's just me!

=^.^=

Now I'm sorry to my other fans out there from my old account hieisdragonfly69. It took me ages to get here but I PM all of you to let you know that I'm back and ready for action. Plus my writing has improved greatly! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

BTW my OC looks a tanned Lily Collins with more curves and with hair. (I still love her anyway she's sweet! =^. ^=) It has to be this way so the story will work

Oh and you don't have to review but reviews are like my own person brand of heroine.

Your heart is full of broken dreams

Just a fading memory

And everything's gone

But the pain carries on

Lost in the rain again

When will it ever end?

The arms of relief seem so out of reach

Red, Not Alone

Chapter One: Not Alone

Alicia smiled once she exited the cab. She took a deep breath and the scent of nature hit her. "This is nature in its truest form." She said to herself before paying the driver.

The older man smiled as he helped her bring her luggage to the front porch. "I hope you find what you looking for Miss." He said before walking back to his cab.

Alicia looked at the older man kindly. "If I'm being completely honest I'd rather be her than anywhere else. This places has always felt like home to me."

The cab driver looked her oddly. "I've seen Chief Sawn a few times and he looks like he could be a hard ass."

Alicia laughed. "Sometimes."

The diver shook his head before entering the cab. When he pulled back on to the road he rolled his window down.

"Nice meeting you Miss I hope you enjoy your stay." He said before driving off.

Alicia sighed as soon as he was out of sight. "Finally." She said before knocking on the door. She knocked again when no one answered. After a few more knocks she huffed. "Someone has to be here there's a red 1953 Chevy pickup in the driveway." She said before trying the handle.

She was surprised that the door was opened. "Screw it." She said before she started dragging her suitcases in. As soon as she stepped in the house she was on edge.

"What's that smell?" She whispered. Flame started whining in her purse. "You sense it to boy somethings not right here. Let me get everything in and out of the way before I take you out k." She said while walking back out to get the rest of her stuff.

Once she had everything in Alicia walked to the staircase. "Uncle Charlie!" She called, but there was no answer. Alicia sighed before walking upstairs.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she noticed that the bathroom door was opened. After debating she picked in and sighed when she food it empty. The next place she tried was his room.

She knocked on the door but after hearing no reply she opened it. She was quite relieved that he wasn't there either. "Nothing like a gun pointed at your face in the morning." She said to herself before trying the next room.

As soon as she opened the door she gasped in shock. "Well I'll be dammed Bella's back. that put be her truck. Well if she's here than where the hell is she? Great just what I needed another problem." She said to herself before running back downstairs.

Once she entered the kitchen she pulled flame out and placed him on the table. After taking him out of his case she walked to the sink and poured a little water into his pot. There you go boy. You've ate enough for today." She said before walking him back to the table. As soon as she put him done she spotted a piece of paper.

Alicia picked it up and started reading it.

Dad,

I went for a walk in the woods.

Love,

Bella

Alicia crunched up her nose and smelled the paper. "Why does the paper smell like a sickly sweet perfume? Come to think of it the whole house smells like this. Wait a minute." She said before inhaling the paper again.

But this time she had to bite back a gag and breathe through her mouth. "What the fuck! Why does this note smell like it was up some dead guy's ass?" She hissed. Flame moved back and forth like he was laughing.

Ha, ha smart ass. But all shit aside I have a bad feeling about this. Bella hates hiking why would she take a walk in the woods. She hates anything cold and it has to be freezing outside."

Alicia sat there for a moment debating on what to do next. It only took her a second to come to a dession. "Flame, behave while I'm gone and if Uncle Charlie comes home before I get back you know what to do." The plant nodded.

"Good boy. I'm going to go look for Bella because I have a bad feeling about this shit!" She said before she tossed the note into the garbage and bolted out the backdoor at a neck breaking speed.

Alicia jumped over a small log and stopped when she entered the forest. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the darkness before she ran further.

After about thirty minutes, Alicia stopped when she heard a small sob. She followed the weeping sound, and bit back a gasp. There on the ground, curled up in a ball was Bella.

Alicia knelt down and shook her lightly. "Jesus Bells, your freezing." She whispered.

Bella didn't move, nor did she answer.

"Bells,it's Alicia. Are you hurt? What happened?" The teen cooed softly.

"He left me." Bella whimpered so low that if it wasn't for the girls enhanced hearing she would have never heard.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I know how you feel, trust me I do." Alicia said, while she took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around Bella.

She pushed back her own heartbreak before taking a seat on the wet ground. Once she was comfortable enough

she pulled Bella into her arms before she started to rock her back and forth.

'I can't carry her back to the house. Well I could but how would that looked to Uncle Charlie.' Alicia thought to herself.

'The lest I can do is stay here and keep her from getting hypothermia.' She thought as she continued to rocking Bella. After a while she started to hum and soon she found herself falling into a light sleep.

Hours later Alicia's eyes snapped open when the first drop of rain fell on her face. Seconds later the rain started. She sighed as she squeezed Bella tighter.

"See Bells, the heavens are crying for us they feel our pain. You're not alone in this mess cousin. I know your pain and I know it to well. We'll make it through this together." Alicia said as she continued to rock her back and forth while humming a soft tone.

After a while a flashes of cold red eyes ran though her head. Alicia bit her lip until it bled as she tried to push back the scenes. Seconds later a small trail of blood slid down her chin as she tried to keep her heart from shattering.

She blinked back tears and tightened her hold on Bella before she finally gave in and left her tears fall.

More time had passed and Alicia started to shiver from the cold. After the day she had and the even sucker turn of events she gave finally caved into her exhaustion and sunk into oblivion.

The two young women lied there broken as the rain came down. One girl was curled up into a ball while she let her pain consume her. As the other girl much younger than she held hers together as she chased off the offending cold, while she locked her beaten and broken heart behind a steal cage. In turn the heavens opened up to share the pain of both torn girls, as the rain soon turned into a downpour.


	2. Chapter Two: Lost and Found

Note: I miss my beta Erin. Sigh! She's still my friend I speak to her but for now none of us here on

fanfiction will be seeing her and her awesome stories. But life happens. Now on with the show!

Just like a blanket, left behind

Like inspiration, running out of time

When you left me out there alone

I was waiting for you to come back and take me home

Pia Mia, Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Lost and Found

Charlies POV

I had a feeling something bad was gonna happen today. What that something was I didn't know. The feeling stuck to me like a leach. It got stronger when I left the station and it increased ten folds as I got closer to the house.

You can call it a cop's intuition, or a father's know-how. Either way I knew I was going to be hit with terrifying news. And I was right. The moment I entered my home warning bells went off.

The first thing I notice was the fact that my front door was unlocked. Despite the fact that we live in a small town I told Bella to always keep the doors locked.

And this won't have been suspicious if she was your average run of the mill teen. But she wasn't. Bella never forgets to lock the door.

The second thing that caught my attention were all the fancy suitcases in the living room. I immediately thought that she was taking off with that Cullen boy. But on closer investigation I noticed my nieces name on one of the tags.

And that was the third wrong of the night. My niece never called she just showed up out of the blue. I wonder what made her take off from her schooling in Japan. But I haven't the time to ponder that now.

If Bella wasn't here and Alicia wasn't then where the hell were they? I rushed into the kitchen and the first thing I see is some weird plant thing. Damn that girl and her love for nature. She's so unlike my Bells yet she's the same in so many ways.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a chill run though my body and that was when I found the backdoor wide open. One thought ran through my mind. My girls were kidnapped.

The riffle fell from my hands and went off before I reached the phone. I looked around the kitchen and sighed. I guess that's another window I'll have to replace. I shook my head before picking up the phone.

I was about to call in an abduction case when a small slip of paper caught my eye from the trash. I picked it up and was stunded it was a note from Bella.

She said that she was going for a walk in the woods. The only problem was that Bells hated hiking.

I final put all the pieces together and the answer only made me even more paranoid. Knowing Alicia she thought that Bella would get in trouble if the note was found.

'Thank God her plan didn't work.' I thought, before calling the station to form a search party.

That was eight hours ago. Now the entire town of Forks was looking for the two of them. Even Billy and Harry came to help. I could never ask for truer friends. I thought briefly before going over the map once more.

In the forest:

Both girls heard people calling out to them. The only problem was that Bella was too emotionally drained to answer, while Alicia was to cold too. Despite being on the verge of freezing to death, she was aware of her surroundings. That was how she was able to hear the animal that was sniffing around them.

'Good, kill me now and save me from this pain.' Bella thought as Alicia rolled her eyes.

'I guess I'm not the only worthless human now. Bella really needs to stop with the angst shit. It's giving me a major headache. Even I'm not that melodramatic. I don't even know why I'm here anyway. Sometimes I wish I didn't care at all. Oh well what's done is do I guess.' Alicia thought to herself.

"Bella, Alicia! Are you alright?" A man's voice questioned with concern.

"G…g…g…get…B…B…Bella…h…h…home…f…first." Alicia stuttered out through chattering teeth. The man eased Bella from her arms and lifted her up bridal style before taking off in a run.

In the Swan's backyard:

Charlie was busy going over the map yet again when Sam yelled "I found her!" Charlie took off in a run as soon as he saw Sam waking through the tree line with Bella in his arms.

He skidded to a stop when he was in front of them. Charlie took his daughter into his arms carefully. "Did you…" He struggled to ask before Sam interrupted.

"They were both together. The other girl gave up her jacket and body heat to keep Bella warm." Sam cleared his throat and mumbled. "Despite how cold she was."

"What?" Charlie asked.

Sam shook his head desperately. "No, no, she's alive. I'm going back for her right now." He said before running back into the woods.

Charlie turned to Billy. "Have Jake bring Alicia inside as soon as Sam returns." He said before he carried Bella into the house with the Dr. Grady on his tail.

In the forest:

Sam got back to the girl in no time. He picked her up with ease. Alicia whimpered as she curled into the heat of his chest.

"How the hell did she get through the woods in those shoes?" He thought out loud.

"L…lots of practice." She panted. Sam was stunned when he saw her look at him through heavy, lidded eyes.

"I guess so." He answered.

"Is…" Alicia's words died before she fainted in Sam's arms.

Despite himself Sam smiled. 'Now she faints.' He thought. "But still, she's lucky to be alive." He spoke aloud to himself.

He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't found the girls in time. He shook off that thought as he made his way back towards the Swans backyard.

She started coming to again when he exited the forest. "Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

Sam stood at the forest entrance, and looked down at the girl. "Yes." He answered softly, as he started walking towards Jacob.

"Do you think that I'm weak? Do you think that I'm a disgusting human?" Alicia asked as she looked at him through half open eyes.

Billy shared a look with Harry as Sam stared into her soulless eyes.

"No you're far from that. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your cousin." Sam cooed to the broken girl in his arms. "What you did was very selfless and honorable."

Alicia closed her eyes. "Hmm, he would have called my actions pointless, and called me a weak, worthless creature for not ending her life, as she wanted to die."

"Then he would've killed the both of us. But not before saying that creatures like us have no place in this world. We're just taking up extra oxygen that other, more superior beings need."

"Thank you anyway. I just needed a second opinion." She said before finally giving in to complete exhaustion. Sam wasn't sure what to make of her little speech.

He pushed it to the back of his mind to deal with later before he swiftly handed her to Jacob.

"Mmmm! Warm, strong, handsome male, mine." She mumbled before curling into Jacob's chest as much as she could. When she was comfortable, she muttered, "Smells nice." Seconds later she started purring.

Despite himself Jake blushed, and the other three men laughed at his suspense.

"Take her to Charlie; he's worried sick about her." Billy said before Jake started for the house. "Sam go check in with the others, and let them know you found the girls." Sam nodded at Billy before he slipped into the woods unnoticed by the others.

Harry looked at Billy. "Do you think it was one of them?" He asked.

Billy shook his head. "No, but I'd rather not say my theories just yet.

Harry nodded. "I agree, old friend. I have my theories as well. But what could break her like that, and give off such…" Billy raised a hand to silence him, as Jacob ran towards them.

Harry stayed quiet until they were in his car heading back to La Push. "I thank the spirits that Sam found those girls."

Billy smiled knowingly. "Yes, even if they are broken at least they're still alive. But I think that Alicia will be Bella's savoir."

Jacob looked at his father with innocent eyes. "Why?" He asked.

Billy chuckled before answering him. "Well son, despite the fact that she is younger than Bella she's the wisest and strongest of the two. I felt it in her spirit."

"Alicia's strong enough to hide what pain she feels, and she will act as Bella's shield. She has done it for the first time tonight. In time she will become her rock."

"She's also wise enough to know how to handle her. She may be able to handle her better than Charlie can right now. As they say birds of a feather stick together."

Harry looked at Billy and added. "I couldn't agree more, after all Bella needs all the help that she can get."

Jacob nodded in confusion, as Billy looked at Harry knowingly.

Both wise men knew that there was something special about the swan girl's cousin, but they would have never guessed that role she was soon play would change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

I'd like to thank you all for viewing. And on another note I will be changing Alicia's appearance soon. She will start to look more and more like Crystle Lightning. Look her pic up. When you see it you'll know why. I would love a review at any time. There like my own personal sun! =^.^=

Got a secret can you keep it?

Swear this one you'll save

Better lock it, in your pocket

Taking this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you

Won't tell what I said

Cause two can keep a secret

If one of them is dead

The Pierces, Secret

Chapter 3: Secret

The next day went by uneventfully. Bella fell into a deep depression, while Alicia moped around the house like a kicked puppy. The only thing that seemed to bring her joy was feeding Flame.

Charlie felt uncomfortable by these things, so by the time dinner rolled around he was determined to find out why his niece was here, and why the hell she ran after Bella instead of calling the station.

It was 6:00 PM and Alicia was cooking rice with chicken wings. Charlie sat at the table and watched her while she cooked.

His eyebrows went up when he saw her feed her plant a baby piece of chicken. The most disturbing thing was watching him eat it. 'I don't want to know.' Charlie thought.

Once his plate was in front of him, he started the interrogation.

"Why didn't you call the station?" He asked sternly.

Alicia pretended to think about her answer. "I didn't want her to get in trouble."

Charlie saw the truth in her eyes. "Okay, I'll buy that. But tell me why you threw the letter in the trash?"

Alicia sighed as she rubbed her temples. "For the same reason, but did it ever occur to you, Uncle Charlie that she may have not been the one to write it?"

Now it was his turn to get upset. "What the hell do you mean she wasn't the one who wrote the damn thing? Did you do it? Is that why you went after her?"

He knew he shouldn't be yelling at her, but he was too enraged to think clearly. "If you didn't write the letter was it Edward?"

"Were you here when they left? And if you went after her to bring her home than why did you lay there with her?"

Alicia bit back the tears that threatened to fall as she finished putting the food away.

"First of I know Edward wrote it because, a man's cologne clung to it like a leach to a tree. And second of all how could you think that I would be dumb enough to write a note than throw it away." She snapped at him.

Charlies face was starting to turn red. "Watch how you speak to me young lady." He stated. Alicia could feel the authority in his voice. 'It must be all the years he's spent as a cop.' Alicia thought to herself before taking a deep breath.

Once she cooled down Alicia looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Uncle Charlie but it stings to know that you think so little of me." Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry kiddo." He said before getting up and pulling her into a hug. "I didn't think. I could have tried to carry her back but I doubt that would have worked. And I should have called. "

"But when I saw her laying there like that I just…I knew how she felt in that moment."

Charlie sighed as he looked down into her eyes. That was when he realized that he had made his niece remember something painful.

And if he was guessing by the look in her eyes, the same look he had when Renee left him taking Bella with her he sighed. He understood that this was more than teenage heartbreak.

Both girls were broken. But the more he studied his niece the more it seemed that she was worse off than Bella.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Alicia whispered braking his train of thought.

Charlie smiled as he squeezed her tightly. "Uncle Charlie can't breathe." She hissed.

He smiled at her before he let her go. "Good maybe know you'll think twice before messing with this old man." Alicia rolled her eyes when she saw him wiggle his mustache. "Whatever you say old man." She laughed before running upstairs.

Charlie watched her go with a sad smile on his face. He let out a sad sigh when he heard the bedroom door close.

"You hide your emotions well Alicia. While you're trying to spare us by locking them deep within yourself it only gets worse."

I just hope you let them out sooner rather than later. Cause if you wait too long you'll end up worse than Bells." He said to the empty kitchen before walking into the living room.

Upstairs Alicia sighed as she pushed her back to the door.

After a few seconds her legs gave out and she silently slide to the floor.

She pulled her knees to her chest as she watched Bella lay in bed like the walking dead.

Sighing she got up and walked over to the bed.

Alicia sat at the edge while she rubbed Bella's back. "It's okay sweetie. I know that it may take months, maybe even years before you wake from this zombie like state."

"No matter how long it may take I want you to know that I'll be here for you. If there's one thing I can guarantee you it's this; it WILL get better."

"I can't guarantee that you'll be happy. That parts all up to you."

"I know that it may seem that no other man can take his place right now. But you don't know what the future holds."

"Maybe you'll move on get married, have children live in a house with a white picket fence. You know the whole nine yards."

"Or you may never move on at all. Only time will tell my dear. But the sad thing here Bells is that it only gets worse before it gets better."

"Time might not heal all wounds; it might only patch them up. At least it'll be enough for you to move on with your life."

But nothing is certain. The only other thing I can guarantee you is that I won't leave.

I'll stay here until my heart stops beating, or until you don't need me any longer. Even then I will stay close in case you ever need me again." She said softly.

Alicia got off the bed when she heard Bella's even breathing. She looked around the dark room until she spotted an odd looking book on the desk.

Out of curiosity she picked it up and read the cover out loud.

"Quileute Legends." She shrugged her shoulders as she headed for the rocking chair. But after a whiff of La Death she settled in the desk chair.

As soon as she was comfortable she stated to read.

An Hour Later:

Alicia walked down stairs and into the living room.

"Uncle Charlie what was Bella's ex's last name?"

Charlie put the game on mute before looking at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Alicia thought about her answer carefully.

"I would like to know for when I do attend school. I don't want the others to mention it if they can help it."

"Cullen." Charlie spat out.

Alicia's eyes widened for a brief second, before she smiled at him in understanding.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie." She said before heading back upstairs.

"Wait. Do I need to send for your transcripts? What are you now anyway, a freshmen or sophomore?" He asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Alicia trotted back into the room. "Nope, I'm a senior."

Charlie spat out a mouthful of beer. "What! Jacob's a couple months older than you are and he's a sophomore."

Alicia laughed at him. "You do realize that I have been living in Japan for the last three years. Well, I started going to one of the top schools when I was fourteen. Plus I use to study with a close friend."

"I found out later that he was already an honor student. With his help I ended up skipping two grades last year."

The look on Charlie's face was priceless.

Alicia giggled before kissing him on the cheek. She bid him goodnight before heading upstairs once more.

As soon as she reached the top of the staircase she called down to him. "Oh and don't worry about the transcripts, Uncle Charlie. The school already has them."

Charlie snapped out of his trance and took a gulp of his beer.

"Who knew that the little rebel would turn into such a genius?" He said to himself before raising the game volume once more.

In Bella's Room:

Alicia closed the door before she flopped on the bed next to Bella.

"Really Bells! A vamp?" Alicia whispered. "When you get out of this funk we are so having a long heartfelt reunion." She said before lying next to Bella.

"Looks like we both have secrets. I can't wait to see who's got the most supernatural bull shit."

She said before falling into a light sleep.


End file.
